The Secret Kiss
by AbzButler90
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger have been enemies for years, but when Hermione discovers her true feelings for both Harry and Draco, it ends in a tragedy. Who will she choose? If any at all...


The Secret Kiss  
Chapter 1 – Hogwarts Express  
  
Hermione granger clambered onto the Hogwarts Express after saying her goodbyes to her mother and father. Closely behind her was her two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She was getting extremely frustrated with her trunk. Every year it was filling up with more and more books.  
  
"Im surprised you aint done your back in Hermione" Ron said to the girl in front.  
  
Hermione ignored his comment and continued walking. Every now and then she'd stop to take her hair out of her face. Her hair was still as busy, but now shoulder-length as she had it cut during the summer. As the trio walked further on, they still couldn't find an empty carriage. Hermione, Ron and Harry always sat in their own carriage. In a way it might as well have their names written on it. But as they got to this carriage, it was occupied by no other than Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson. Harry pushed in front of Hermione.  
  
"What do you think you're doing here Malfoy, this is our carriage?" Harry spat.  
  
Draco's cold, grey eyes glared at the three of them.  
  
"Oh, Im sorry. I must have missed the reserved sign with your name on it." Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"Move Malfoy!" Ron shouted.  
  
Draco wouldn't budge and there was no way they could sit there. Harry let out a sigh, hating the fact Malfoy had beat him again, and they moved on to the next carriage which luckily was empty. They bundled their trunks to the side.  
  
"Hermione, I was wondering, did you do your potions essay during the summer?" Ron asked feebly.  
  
"Of course I did. Why? Oh wait...need I ask? You haven't done it have you? Harry have you done it?"  
  
Harry, who had been looking at Hermione dropped his head and looked at the ground.  
  
"Obviously not. I take it you both want to copy mine?"  
  
Harry and Ron looked at her pleadingly. With that, she took out the essay from under her stack of books. Harry thought for a minute.  
  
"Ehm...is it ok if we do this up at school?"  
  
Hermione sighed. Ron smiled at her hoping that she would let them. If they done it on the train, Snape wouldn't be able to make out what was written because of the mess.  
  
"Yes, I suppose so. As long as you promise to do it. You know Harry, since you're a prefect now, we need to show an example. That includes doing homework?"  
  
Harry forgot about him being prefect, even though him and Hermione's badge was shining brightly. Two people were assigned to be prefect from each house. From Gryffindor it was Hermione and Harry. He did not know who the Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw's prefects were. But he knew exactly who was in Slytherin. Draco and Pansy.  
  
For most of the journey, Hermione blabbed on about how important their fifth year was. Harry and Ron didn't really listen to much what she said, just nodded and agreed with her. Ron was more interested in watching the door to see when the sweet trolley came round.  
  
Once they got closer to Hogwarts, Hermione had suggested that her and Harry should move up to the prefects carriage, so they can help younger ones get off the train.  
  
"Ron, are you going to be alright by yourself?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, ill be fine. Ill go and see Neville and Dean."  
  
"Where are they?" Harry asked.  
  
"A few carriages up from us. Go on, hurry up." Ron answered whilst gathering his trunk and sweets that he bought off the trolley. Harry and Hermione made it further up the train to where two people were standing laughing.  
  
"Oh look who it is." The blonde boy sneered as Hermione and Harry walked in.  
  
"Piss off Malfoy." Harry spat.  
  
Pansy burst out laughing but when Hermione glared at her, she stopped and whispered something in Draco's ear. It was obviously something nasty as he smirked.  
  
"Looks like the mudblood's shooting death glares towards my darling Pansy."  
  
"Excuse me." Hermione said as if there had been some sort of mistake. Draco leant forward and kissed Pansy. For a minute, Hermione felt something at the bottom of her stomach, she didn't know what it was.  
  
"Well, does that explain it then mudblood? You wouldn't know what it feels like do you. I highly doubt you've ever done that."  
  
"For your information Malfoy, I have. How would you know anyway? Keeping tags on me?" Hermione said as she glared at the pair.  
  
"Leave her alone Malfoy." Harry shouted.  
  
"Oh. Draco, I think we're not the only couple in here. I think Potter and the mudblood have finally got together. You want to give the little kissing thing a go? Or are you too scared cos we will mock you."  
  
"Shut up. I am not scared and I aint going out with Hermione. I wouldn't care if you saw me kissing a girl anyway. What the fuck's it to you anyway?"  
  
"Draco dear, I think we have hit a nerve." As Pansy said her last comment, she took a hold of Draco's hand and walked out of the carriage. Hermione didn't know what to say. She just sat and looked at the floor in silence.  
  
"Harry, Im really sorry about that. I didn't want you to be involved."  
  
"It's alright. I mean, how dare he say that about me and you. Even if we were a couple, its none of his business."  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say after that. She always had feelings for Harry, but didn't know whether he felt the same. She put her hand on top of his.  
  
"Yeah I know." She responded quietly.  
  
His thin fingers wrapped closely around hers. He smiled to himself. 


End file.
